Bloody Waves
by IzziMaryAnnx
Summary: When Romano is captured by Britain, he starts to wonder if someone will ever come to rescue him, until a ship holding the Spanish flag is spotted on the horizon. Spamano, piratetalia, some fluff. T for blood, language etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic about my otp spamano. Please be nice :P R&R please, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Romano's last memories before ending up in this cold, damp basement type place were unclear and confusing. A smashing bottle. Scarlet cloth. Fire. Everything else was blurred and unrecognizable Then the pain started. A horrid feeling on the back of his head. He reached up and felt it. Warm liquid. Blood. Maybe it had something to do with the smashing bottle. Still feeling dizzy, Romano shakily stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He in one of many small prison cells, yet all the others were empty. The wooden walls and ceiling were dripping with water, and mold covered the room. His cell was empty apart from a small pile of wet straw in the corner and a small crack in the wall. A crack. A crack in the wall! He could see what was on the other side! Rushing the wall he peaked though to catch a glimpse of what lay on the other side. Water. Blue skies. The ocean. He was on a ship. Romano stumbled backwards, it was at that point he heard the footsteps coming towards him. He turned around just as the footsteps stopped in front of the prison cell. A man wearing a long scarlet coat, a large black pirate hat and a ruffled shirt stood before him with another man, who looked like another pirate but was obviously not as higher rank as the first. The captain (as he appeared) turned the other man and spoke in a cold low voice; "Right, we've conquered South Italy, now let's focusing on capturing the North and Spain".

"Don't you think Spain is a little out of our depth Captain?" The other replied.

"Of course not. You forget I am the British Empire, I've already conquered a quarter of Europe and I'm not done yet." The man turned to walk away, and this seemed the perfect place for Romano (who had been listening very intently the conversation so far) to have his say on the matter. "Oi, who do the fuck do you think you are!?" The man stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face the Italian with a icy smile. Romano gulped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea the yell and swear at him like that. The captain chuckled. "You gullible country, I am the great England. Do you not recall me burning your home, and knocking you unconscious with a glass bottle? I must say you weren't the hardest of countries to capture." It all became clear now. The smashing bottle, the red cloth, the fire. "You stupid bastard " Romano blurted "Don't you know Spain will rescue me!" England laughed "Oh really! I don't think you've realized how long you've been unconscious. If Spain was going to rescue you, he would have done it by now!" With that, the two men walked out of the room, leaving Romano angry and confused. What if Spain really wasn't coming to rescue him? But he promised. Romano could remember it like it was yesterday...

"_But what if I can't take care of myself, what if some big powerful country comes and captures me? What do I do then?" Romano mumbled. _

_"You've got nothing to worry about." Spain said. "If you're ever in trouble, I'll always be here to rescue you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. I'm never far away."_

What if he was lying? What if Spain never came and rescued him? Romano went and sat by the crack in wall and watched life go by. What now? With nobody to rescue him, what would happen. Would he stay locked in this cellar forever? Would England conquer the whole of Europe? Nah. The potato bastard wouldn't give up without a fight. And he's certainly not capturing creepy Russia. All these thoughts passed though Romano's head, as he watched the horizon for any signs of life. Blue. Blue. More blue. Blue. A little brown dot. A little brown dot? A ship? As it got closer, it became clear that it certainly was a ship. It took about half an hour before Romano could clearly see the ship in detail. It was a sturdy well-built ship, with tall posts and a flag blowing is the sea breeze. The red and yellow flag. The Spanish flag. Spain.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so this the second chapter of my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy! I was really pleased with the feedback and the number of followers of the first chapter, it means a lot so thank you!**

* * *

Bloody Waves: Chap. 2

As the Spanish ship approached, he felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe Spain did care about him, maybe he did mean it when he said he'd save him. Before to long, the Spanish were already invading the ship. Romano could hear nothing more than a clattering of swords and yells of attack. Wait. Did Spain even know he was here? What if he never found him?

"Lovino!" Romano looked up, he would recognise that long green pirate coat anywhere.

"W-Antonio?"

"Thank god you're ok! I thought I'd never find you." Spain reached though the rusty bars to grab hold of Lovino's hand.

"It sure took you long enough you jerk, now get me out of this shit hole."

"Hah, Lovi you haven't changed." He smiled and took a shiny brass key out his pocket.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Got it out of England's pocket as I fought him off. I thought it could be useful for something." He smiled unlocking the prison cell. But a distance voice disrupted what Antonio hoped would be a happy moment.

"The prisoner! He's escaping!"

"This way Lovi…" He grabbed Romano shaking hand and pulled his toward the opposite door. Lovino couldn't help but blush, despite the situation they were in. Antonio led Lovino up onto the deck where a furious battle was unfolding. The Spanish were clearly outnumbered, blood-covered bodied lay still and cold on the floor boards and men were being slaughtered in front of Romano's eyes.

"Retreat!" Yelled Spain, as the last remaining men scrambled onto the Spanish ships. Before Lovino could protest, Spain had shoved him onto the opposite ship away from the bloodbath and into safety.

It was strange seeing Antonio as a captain. Ordering the crew around, checking navigation and every so often steering the ship. It was quite a grand boat he had to admit, with great towering sails and carefully waxed and polished floors. Lovino certainly felt out of place and generally stood on the same spot looking awkward until Spain approached. "You ok Lovino?"

"Yeah of course I am." He replied sharply, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just couldn't help noticing you looking a little lost. Are you sure you don't want to go down to my cabin and rest? You've had a long day."

"Fine." He answered gingerly, turning sharply towards the cabin.

Antonio's cabin wasn't particularly had to find, it was door clearly marked in fancy gold lettering; Captain. The old yet newly painted door opened slowly with a creek, showing a brightly lit cabin. Spain's room was so glamorise, red velvet curtains, a shining gold globe, mahogany furniture and huge world maps covering the table. Romano gave a sad sigh. Spain was so different now he'd taken up piracy, he used to be such a push over. In the corner of the room was a smallish table laid out, the silver and glass catching what light there was. Romano stopped beside the chair and flicked the biggest shining glass with his finger nail, letting out a sharp ring though the cabin. He gently placed his palm over the ringing crystal to stop the sound and wandered over to the huge fire place. On the mantle lay a gold smoking mill with a rack of pipes and various decanters and glasses. Romano picked up what looked like a goblet and examined it carefully. Antonio obviously didn't buy this, it was a rare and expensive collectable. He examined the goblet for so long (he wasn't a big fan of antiques but he found them interesting) that he didn't notice Spain wander in.

"Lovino?"

"W-what" The surprising appearance of Spain made Romano jump, causing the glass goblet to slip out of his hands and fall to the ground with a smash, sending jagged shards of crystal darting in all directions.

"Now look what you made me do!" Romano, "That was an antique!"

Spain laughed, "Yes but I'm not the one who dropped it now was I?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Its fine Lovi, you obviously didn't do it on purpose. I was just checking on you, you seemed a little scared out there."

"I'm fine… It's just a lot to happen in one day."

"Yeah, I guess this isn't the kind of world you're used to huh?"

"No not really… it's just weird seeing your new life I guess." He mumbled.

"Well I'm glad you're ok now. There's a spare cabin down the corridor for you, it's getting late." Antonio leaned over and gently kissed Lovino on the forehead, turned and left without another word. Lovino could feel himself going red. Again.


End file.
